One Day At a Time
by bellegirl55
Summary: My submissions for Zutara Week 2009. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

One Day At a Time--

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. If I did certain things would be different. Like Zutara. It would exist.

I'm participating in Zutara Week this year!!

Day One-Crossover

This is meant to be _verryy_ short by the way. Tis a drabble in the purest of forms.

* * *

Zuko examined his reflection. His hair sticking up everywhere, a fricking _lighting bolt scar_ was marring his pale forehead. He was wearing ridiculous black robes and was clutching a stick.

Katara strode in the room and wrapped her arms around his waist. Zuko flicked her synthetic red wig with his fingers.

"I can't _believe_ you're making me go to the Harry Potter costume party with you"

* * *

Ta-da! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Zutara Week. Day two: Blood.

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a girl named Hanah who was nicknamed Belle who was obsessed with Alice in Wonderland and who was an avid Zutarian. And she didn't own ATLA.

* * *

She was screaming.

"One more My Lady! Push!"

She pushed, her face turning a lovely shade of purple.

"Come on push!" the husband said.

She looked at him. Rage was in her eyes. He took a tentative step backwards.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!" she screamed.

He responded by taking her hand and pushing her damp, dark hair off her sweating forehead.

"IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU!" she roared.

He patted her hand. "I love you too" he said calmly.

"Just one more My Lady. I can see the head!"

She pushed, screaming bloody murder, squeezing his hand so hard that his already pale skin turned even whiter.

She suddenly grew very quiet. There was a new origin of the screaming however, He looked over in the direction of the ear piercing shrieks. Covered in blood was his child.

"Meet your daughter Firelord"

He cut the cord and took his newborn daughter to his wife.

"Katara"

"Hmm?" Katara, still sweaty from the intense labor looked up at her husband, "Oh, Zuko. She's beautiful. She looks just like you"

"She has your vocal chords though" he replied.

"Shut up"

"Okay"

* * *

Review! Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. I think this is the most consistent I have ever been on fanfiction. Maybe I'll write and update like this if all five of you who read my stuff motivate me with some reviews! Okay I'll shut up now.

About the drabble: Day Three: Jealous.

Disclaimer: Haven't we gone over this already? I DON'T OWN ATLA!!!!!! Jeez.

* * *

"I just don't think its _appropriate_ fro you to date a 14 year old kid!"

Katara's eyebrows go up. Waaayyyy up.

"Appropriate? Who are you to preach to _**ME**_ about what's appropriate _Firelord _Zuko?"

"AND he's a monk. A MONK!!!"

". . .so?"

"Well", the young Firelord sputtered,"He's a MONK!!!"

"Yes, I believe you said that already" Katara said dryly, gazing at her nails.

"_MONKS _ aren't supposed to. . .you know!"

Katara stared at him. Blue eyes flickering, she walks over to Zuko. Verrryyy slowly. When she reaches him, his face is extremely pink. She begins to play with his jacket buttons and grins up at him, coy.

"Why Firelord Zuko. . .are you _jealous_?"

Her grin gets even wider when she sees his entire body get very stiff.

"I'm not even--That's not--What are you--I'm don't think" Zuko stopped talking, turned and strode away.

Until Katara grabbed his arm, spun him around and kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

You like? Tell me in a review! Also let me know if you want any of these drabbles turned into a full-fledged story.


	4. Chapter 4

Zutara Week Day 4: Cactus Juice

I know I'm a day late with this but I'm really proud of this one and I'm considering making this into a separate, full-length fanfic. Let me know if you like it!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my love of tea. And my love for Zutara. That's about it.

* * *

Katara awoke in a bed that definitely wasn't her own. The sheets were gold with red embroidery. Of flames. She sat up.

"Oof" she muttered. She had a headache the size of a lion-turtle. She laid back down and shut her eyes.

"What happened last night?" she thought. Suddenly she realized that she was stark naked. Swearing sharply she turned to her left to find an equally nude, very pale male who was still asleep. His shaggy black hair fell onto his eyes, but Katara could see an angry red scar peeking out from underneath the wisps of black hair. Blue eyes widening, she recognized the man as one of her best friends.

"Zuko" she breathed.

Much to her surprise the Firelord beside her stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around groggily, glanced at her, murmuring, "Hey Katara" and closing his eyes once more. Katara waited. A few seconds later his eyes shot open and slowly zeroed in on Katara.

"WHAT IN ROKU'S NAME ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!?!?!?!??!" he yelled. He looked down at himself and then at her and added,"AND WHY ARE WE NAKED???!!!!"

"I WAS HOPING YOU COULD TELL ME!!!!!!!" Katara shrieked back.

Zuko was sitting up now, holding his face in his hands and muttering to himself. Katara began gnawing on her bottom lip and twiddling her thumbs. Every few seconds Zuko would peek at her and Katara would glance over at him, looking worried and thoughtful. She began to speak but the words caught in her throat. Zuko took a deep breath and voiced the question they were both thinking.

"We slept together, didn't we?"

Katara sighed. "I can't think of any other explanation"

Zuko groaned. "Do you remember last night at all?"

Katara paused,"The last thing I remember is Iroh giving me tea. Maybe he put something in it. Do you remember anything?"

"Toph gave me some tea too. Right after she offered me something that was in this half-shell looking thing. When I refused she made me tea instead. She must have put some of that stuff in it."

Katara gasped "Cactus juice".

Zuko looked at her. "Cactus juice?"

"Cactus juice"

They stared at each other in silence.

"I have a very bad feeling about this"

* * *

Should I make it happen? Should I not? Should I just give up? Tell me! So far over 100 people have read this but no one's reviewed! And that makes me very sad. . .


	5. Chapter 5

Day 7-Lick

I know I'm not going on order. Sorry. Rhythm and Fireflies are in the works!

* * *

"Take that!"

It started with a tree. The one I froze Zuko to, I mean.

"What the HELL Katara?!!"

Seeing him there, frozen to a tree; sweating with an outraged look on his face, something happened. It was as if my heart stopped for a minute. I shook it off. Zuko had melted the ice and was stomping toward me with a look of sheer anger. This was understandable, we were sparring. And that was unnecessary. I forgot for a moment that I could waterbend as instinct took over. I ran. Zuko chasing me, laughing maniacally. I tripped over a tree stump.

Next thing I knew Zuko had me pinned up against, ironically, the very same tree I had frozen him to. I look up at him very slowly. On the slow journey to eye contact my eyes are temporarily detoured when they reach his chest. Hmm. Could someone who used to serve tea for a living while in exile be that. . .muscular? I felt Zuko's hands slide down my arms and (regretfully) down to his sides.

"Hey"

This snaps me out of my chest examination. I tilt my head up and look into his golden eyes. I stop breathing for a second.

"Hey"

"Hmm?" I murmur, still staring into his eyes.

"Katara"

This time I really snap out of it. "What?"

Zuko looks confused. And annoyed. "You were looking at me funny".

"No I wasn't." I say quickly. Too quickly.

I look at my feet again.

He's impatient now. "Katara".

"What?" I snap. I cross my arms and look up to see a single drop of water, probably remnants of my freezing him to a tree, sliding down his nose. I watch it linger for a moment on the tip of his nose before it slides off and lands on his chest. I look at it. Before I can stop myself I lean forward slightly and lick it off. Putting my lips to his chest and gently poking out my tongue. My mouth still against his chest, I realize what I've done. I pull back. My face is burning and my lips are on fire from the recent contact with his chest. I look up at him and absentmindedly put my fingers on my lips.

"Sorry", I whisper.

I barely get through the first syllable when I find myself firmly pinned against the tree with Zuko's lips on my own. It isn't until he pulls away that I realize that his arms are around my waist and *le gasp!* my legs are around his waist, my own arms entwined around his neck, my hands tangled in his hair. I look up at his face and crack a smile.

It ended against the tree. The one Zuko and I made out against for over an hour, I mean.


End file.
